


Please don't leave me

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This may or may not make you cry, idk - Freeform, ik it's shitty but I just came back to writing in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: She was dead. Died for him. And nothing could bring her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it's a very darn short drabble, but I hope it'll make you cry a little...
> 
> That said... I regret nothing >:D

„Don't fall asleep on me.” Ezarel’s hands trembled, as he brought her close to his chest, holding her in a way she would hurt the least.  

He needed her alive, he wouldn't live if she left him. There was no way he would go back to his life normally if she wasn't there to tease and keep him company.

He couldn't allow her to die. Couldn't afford it. Yet here she was, bloody and limp in his arms, her whizzing breath more erratic with every step he took, an evidence of how much she must have cared for him to shield him from the Black Dog with her body. She wrestled with the beast, with hidden knife sending it whimpering away and his heart stopped at the sight of blood, his hope that it belonged to the monster shattering the moment she fell to the ground.

A butterfly-like touch brushed his cheek and his eyes shot down to her still smiling face, his legs and mind stopping as he got lost in the dim light of her half-lidded eyes shining with fever, love and something he couldn't really determine.

Her hands moved, along with her lips, forming an unmistakable message. There was no sound around them save for the wind’s whisper and her wheezing breath that now was almost inaudible and he felt his blood run cold when suddenly there was no whiz to follow the previous one.

“No” there was no way. His legs picked up on speed. “No, no, no-“ He had to take her to the headquarters, he didn't have the proper tools to tend to her now. Hell, apart from improvised bandages made from clothes there was nothing he could do about her state.  

Punctured neck and tight arteries were a death sentence if you weren't fast enough. And the fact they were so far from the HQ didn't help at all.

But his legs had no longer strength in them and her body was running cold in his arms. And as he tripped over some root, landing on his knees painfully, he didn't get up, holding her close to his chest.

Silent sob came, followed by impossible plea.  

“Please don't leave me…”  

He still had yet to apologize for how badly he treated her in the morning. Admit how much he cared, how much he enjoyed her presence in the lab every time they could both be there. Just how much more than anyone else she was to him.

He hid his face in her silky smooth hair, trying his best to escape from the copper smell that was overwhelming him. They smelled with nettle and cinnamon – her favorite spice, which she used every time she baked. She smelled with memories that will no longer come. Everything that he now could see clearly: time spent in the kitchen when she tried to teach him how to cook, every time she got close to see what exactly he was doing in the lab, that day they spent in the gardens when he told her so many things about plants she was reading about, those few embraces she forced on him and those moments when he came to her rescue. She always smelled like that, though mixed with smells from where she has been for the day.  

He cried in her hair, his sobs louder by time, as he completely did not care if someone even considered searching for them. It was too late anyway, he noticed, his throat clenching at the thought and arms tightening around her dead body. He could do nothing about that. No one could. It didn't matter anymore how fast he got in the HQ.

She was dead. Died for him. And nothing could bring her back.


End file.
